Amon
by Koko Duu
Summary: [Dir en grey]


Amon

Title : Amon

Author : Duele

Finishing : Oktober 2011

Genre : AU, Darkness

Rating : PG15

Chapter(s) : oneshot

Fandom(s) : Dir en Grey

Pairing(s) : General

Disclaimer : Dum Spiro Spero – Dir en grey

Note Author : Salah satu judul dari fanfic nazaar saya dari Album Dum Spiro Spero (14 title) - Dir en Grey

Iblis.

Inilah kami, sekumpulan iblis yang terbuat dari api. Kebencian, kemarahan, kedengkian, syirik dan iri hari merupakan tujuan utama para iblis hidup. Kami turun ke dunia dimana kami bisa mencari tujuan hidup, berkelakar ke dunia fana yang di huni oleh milyaran makhluk yang bernama manusia.

Tingkatan terendah yang harus kami lenyapkan. Manusia hanyalah debu yang tak sederajat dengan kami. Tetapi kenapa mereka lebih diutamakan? Karena catatan kelam itulah kami mulai melancarkan cara untuk menjerat mereka pada dosa. Memperlihatkan pada Tuhan, dzat yang menciptakan kami agar menarik segala kebaikannya untuk debu kotor seperti manusia di bumi.

"Shinya!" Toshiya menarik pemuda itu dari koridor menepi pada sebuah kelas yang kebetulan sedang kosong. Wajah Toshiya begitu merah dengan senyum yang terus berkembang sejak tadi.

"Totchi, ada apa? Kenapa tergesa-gesa begitu?" Tanya Shinya tak mengerti.

"Aku- aku…" Toshiya mengambil nafas untuk menenangkan diri. Shinya mengangguk-angguk tak mengerti mengikuti gerakan kepala Toshiya yang naik turun. Sekiranya telah tenang, Toshiya pun berkata, "Haaa~, aku, jadian dengan…" matanya menatap mata Shinya yang masih tak berkedip. "… Kaoru."

Spontan mata Shinya membulat, mulutnya menganga tak percaya.

"Yang benar?!"

Toshiya mengangguk-angguk percaya diri.

Sejak jadian dengan Kaoru, tentu saja Toshiya semakin bersemangat datang ke sekolah. Apalagi sekarang Kaoru sudah tak sungkan untuk mengantar jemput pemuda jangkung itu ke sekolah atau ke gedung kesenian yang jaraknya di sebrang sekolah.

Bunga-bunga seolah mekar setiap kali mereka bersama. Toshiya yang sudah mengidolakan Kaoru yang masih seniornya sejak lama tak pernah menduga bahwa senior idamannya yang satu itu juga menaruh hati padanya. Habis, tampangnya kelewat jutek, sih. Bahkan saking jutek dan judesnya dia terhadap junior bahkan pada seangkatannya, orang-orang menjulukinya, Mr. Harshman.

Sebuah keberuntungan bagi Toshiya, karena cintanya tersampaikan.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Shinya ketika Toshiya beranjak dari kursinya.

"Mau ke atas." Katanya sambil menunjuk plafon, Shinya terbengong-bengong sambil berpikir, bagaimana bisa?!

"Duh, Shinya! Ke atas itu maksudnya aku mau ke kelasnya Kaoru! Telmi, ah!" ujarnya sambil meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian.

Dasar Toshiya, mentang-mentang sudah dapat pacar jadi lupa temen, deh!

Sebenarnya sih, Shinya tidak pernah keberatan soal hubungan Kaoru dan Toshiya. Bahkan, Shinya adalah orang pertama yang mendukung hubungan mereka. Sampai saat ini pun Shinya masih selalu mengontrol kisah cinta teman sebangkunya tersebut.

"Aku kesal, Shin!" suatu hari Toshiya bercerita, bahwa ada seorang anak perempuan dari junior mereka yang nekat mendekati Kaoru. Padahal, Kaoru sudah mengatakan bahwa ia telah memiliki pacar. "Nekat, dia! Cari mati!" Toshiya menggebu.

Shinya hanya bisa diam. Kemudian setelah emosi pemuda itu agak mereda, Shinya mencoba mengelus bahunya untuk menghiburnya.

"Sabar. Kaoru kan emang popular sebagai icon gitaris band di sekolah kita. Gara-gara band dia kan sekolah kita bisa masuk nominasi acara Pansi terpopuler, wajar kalau-"

"Duh! Shinya! Nggak usah dijelasin juga aku ngerti. Tapi ngertiin perasaan aku dong! Bete, kan!"

Shinya menghela nafas.

"Biar ngga bete, kita ke toko Dango-nya Die, yuk!" ajaknya.

Mulanya Toshiya menolak, tetapi Shinya terus membujuk hingga pemuda itu mengiyakannya.

"Shin, kau tahu saja cara membuatku sedikit lega."

Shinya tersenyum.

Namun beberapa hari kemudian tersiar kabar yang tidak enak. Kaoru jalan dengan junior yang mendekatinya tersebut. Toshiya semakin murka dibuatnya.

"Ugh!"

"Tenang dulu…"

"Gimana bisa tenang! Kaoru-nya juga tolol abis, mau aja ngeboncengin si ganjen!"

"Mungkin anak itu memang butuh tumpangan. Jadi kamu sabar dulu. Dengar dulu penjelasan dari Kaoru."

"Shin, kalau Kaoru mengaku, itu keajaiban! Aku tahu wataknya! Banyak yang dia sembunyikan dariku selama ini. Diluarnya saja dia kelihatan peduli, dalamnya?" Toshiya segera membuang muka ketika Shinya menatapnya. "Kalau begini, lebih baik putus!"

"Kau yakin mau putus dengan Kaoru?"

Toshiya membisu.

Layaknya pasangan pada umumnya, mendengar gossip semacam ini tentu saja membuat hubungan Toshiya dan Kaoru menjadi renggang. Kaoru tetap bersikeras padanya bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah tumpangan biasa untuk menolong, sementara Toshiya masih kukuh menyangka hubungan keduanya tidak hanya sebatas itu. Ia curiga, jangan-jangan Kaoru justru sudah 'jadian' dibelakangnya.

"Terserahlah kalau kamu mikirnya gitu. Aku capek ngejelasinnya." Tutur Kaoru sebelum akhirnya pria itu pergi meninggalkan Toshiya yang masih kesal.

Kaoru juga menyebalkan!

Hubungan keduanya semakin lama semakin rumit. Shinya yang terlalu baik dan kasihan pada Toshiya sengaja membawanya untuk hang out di luar bersamanya. Tidak tahunya mereka justru bertemu dengan Kyo, mantan Toshiya.

"Ngapain kamu undang dia?" bisikan Toshiya terdengar berat ditelinga Shinya.

"Nggak apa-apa, kan? Toh, kita cuman mau makan bareng sama nonton. Kyo tadinya janjian sama aku, tapi sekalian aku bawa kamu jalan-jalan juga. Nggak apa-apa, ya Totchi…" jawab Shinya sambil berbisik.

"Kenapa bisik-bisik?" tanya Kyo menurunkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ah, ngga apa-apa, kok!" Toshiya dan Shinya menjawab bersahutan.

Malam itu mereka pergi bersama, menghabiskan sisa waktu weekend dengan nonton, karaoke, pergi ke pub dan bersenang-senang bersama.

"Aduh, Kyo, maaf yah. Aku jadi merepotkanmu." Shinya mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya.

Kyo yang baru saja membantu Toshiya yang mabuk masuk ke dalam mobil hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Shin. Aku yang akan mengantarnya sampai rumah."

"Eh. Kyo-san, sepertinya kau harus membawa Toshiya ke tempatmu."

"Ee? Kenapa?"

"Hari ini sebetulnya Toshiya mau menginap di rumahku karena orang tuanya yang pergi ke luar kota. Jadi dirumahnya tidak akan ada orang sampai Senin besok."

"Oooh."

Kyo mengangguk.

Senin paginya, Toshiya mulai protes pada Shinya tentang kejadian tempo hari. Toshiya sedikit kesal karena Shinya membiarkannya dibawa oleh Kyo, tapi lagi-lagi Shinya mampu membuat Toshiya maklum.

"Hhh, lainkali aku tidak akan mau diajak hang out sama kamu lagi!" tuturnya ngambek.

"Ahahaha~" Shinya hanya bisa tertawa.

Tetapi karena masalah itulah semua biang kehancuran dimulai. Ternyata, Kaoru yang mengikuti Toshiya Sabtu kemarin mendapati pacarnya tersebut bermalam dengan orang ia benci. Bagi Kaoru, tipe mantan seperti Kyo-lah yang harus diwaspadai karena mereka setipe. Dari situ, Kaoru mulai memperdebatkan hal ini. Toshiya dan Kaoru kembali beradu mulut. Kali ini lebih heboh, karena tidak tahu tempat. Di sekolah.

"Sesukamu saja!" Toshiya menggebrak pintu kelas hingga beberapa pasang mata menatap pada mereka dengan wajah yang aneh.

Sudah pasti, setelah ini hubungan mereka akan kandas.

Tetapi setiap kali berpikir untuk putus dari Kaoru, rasanya hati Toshiya tidak rela. Berpisah begitu saja hanya karena masalah seperti ini. Seharusnya mereka lebih dewasa dan bisa intropeksi diri. Apalagi bertengkar di tempat umum. Duh, benar-benar memalukan.

Maka beberapa hari kemudian, ketika sekolah telah sepi karena hari mulai menjelang senja, Toshiya meminta Shinya untuk mengantarnya ke studio. Biasanya di jam sore seperti ini pun pria itu masih asyik berkutat dengan gitar kesayangannya.

"Ingat, jaga emosimu." Kata Shinya memperingatkan.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu."

Mereka muncul di pintu depan.

"Ingat, kau mau minta maaf." Kata Shinya lagi.

Toshiya menghela malas, "Iya, Shinya~"

Shinya tersenyum geli saat Toshiya mendorong pintu studio yang lumayan berat. Hingga akhirnya kedua pasang mata itu terkejut ketika melihat Kaoru bersama wanita lain?

"Toshiya?!" Kaoru terkesiap.

Wanita itu mundur dan bersembunyi di belakang Kaoru.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan…" Kaoru mencoba menjelaskan.

Namun amarah sudah menguasai Toshiya dan meletup ke ubun-ubunnya.

"Jalang!" Toshiya menyongsong mereka, Kaoru berusaha menghalangi.

"Toshiya! Toshiya! Tenang dulu!"

"Kau tidak menyuruhku tenang tapi kau memicu amarahku! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan gadis sialan ini!?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa!" Kaoru menghalanginya.

"Minggir, kau! Kau sama saja dengan si jalang ini!"

"Toshiya! Jaga omonganmu!"

"Ugh!"

Terjadilah dorong mendorong dan pertahanan diantara keduanya. Gadis itu nampak kebingungan dan ketakutan ketika suasana mulai menjadi panas. Ia bingung harus lari atau tetap diam di sana. Sementara Shinya hanya diam melihat perkelahian mereka.

Duk!

Toshiya berhasil menyingkirkan Kaoru dari hadapannya, segera saja pria yang sudah kalap itu mendorong wanita itu dan mencekiknya dengan bernafsu. Kaoru yang melihat pertengkaran diantara mereka menjadi semakin sulit berusaha memisahkan.

"Lepaskan dia, Toshiya! Kau bisa membunuhnya!"

"Aku memang akan membunuhnya!"

"Dia hanya mau pamitan padaku!"

"Bohong kau!" Toshiya menepis lengan Kaoru dan kembali mencekik gadis itu dengan penuh amarah.

"Ukkh!" gadis itu mulai kesulitan bernafas, walau ia mencoba melawan Toshiya tetapi kekuatan dari pemuda itu lebih besar darinya hingga ia mulai kejang.

"Toshiya! Dia bisa mati! Hentikaaan!" Kaoru berusaha melepaskannya. Tetapi lagi-lagi Kaoru berhasil dipentalkannya. Kaoru kewalahan, ia melirik Shinya yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan mereka. "Shinya! Jangan diam saja, bantu aku!"

Shinya mematung. Kaoru berusaha melerai keduanya, tetapi terlambat ketika gadis itu telah meregang nyawa.

Bruk!

Tubuhnya jatuh, terkulai tak bernyawa. Mata Toshiya membelalak besar, keringatnya mengucur. Ia baru sadar setelah gadis itu mati. Kaoru juga tak kalah terkejut dengannya. Pemuda itu begitu syok melihat gadis itu benar-benar tak bergerak dengan mata yang memerah. Dia mati.

"To-Toshiya…"

Toshiya melirik ke arah Kaoru dengan wajah yang pucat. Ia sudah membunuh orang! Kaoru segera menghampiri tubuh gadis itu dan mengecek detak jantung lewat detak lehernya.

Berhenti!

"Dia mati!" Kaoru melihat Toshiya dengan sengit. "Kau benar-benar membunuhnya!"

Kaki Toshiya lemas seketika. Pemuda itu seolah kehilangan keseimbangan dan mulai limbung, jatuh terduduk menghadapi kenyataan. Dia sudah membunuh. Kaoru bangkit, pria itu beranjak menuju pintu keluar, tetapi Shinya justru menghalangi pintunya. Pria itu berdiri sambil memegangi pintu kedap suara dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di belakangnya.

"Shinya…?"

"Kau tidak boleh pergi." ujarnya.

"Aku harus memanggil pertolongan! Kau gila membiarkan semua ini jadi terjadi?" Kaoru emosi sambil berusaha merebut pintu. Namun, lagi-lagi Shinya menghalangi. Ia menatap Kaoru dengan mata yang aneh. Kaoru terhenyak, "Sebenarnya kau mau apa?"

Shinya menatap Toshiya yang masih syok, entah kenapa mata Shinya memancarkan cahaya merah yang berkedip.

"Bangun, Toshiya."

Seketika, cahaya yang sama dengan mata Shinya kini ada di mata Toshiya. Pemuda itu mengikuti apa kata Shinya. Kaoru melirik mereka berdua bergantian.

"Sekarang, kau bunuh dia."

Kaoru terperanjat. "Shinya!"

"Ingat, Toshiya. Dia sudah berselingkuh dibelakangmu. Dia juga tidak peduli padamu. Jadi lebih baik, Kaoru juga mati."

"Shinya!" Kaoru berteriak. Ada apa ini?! Ketika dia berbalik, Toshiya mengambil tangkai mic dan membuang kepala micnya sembarang. "Toshiya, kau kenapa?!"

"Bunuh dia." Gumam Shinya.

Kaoru melirik Shinya dengan rasaa tak percaya, kemudian kembali menengok ke arah Toshiya yang melemparkan tangkai micnya tegak lurus padanya. Dan,

JLEB!

Mata Kaoru membulat tatkala rasa sakit itu menyegat di perutnya. Darah mengucur ke lantai dengan deras, bahkan beberapa saat sempat menyembur. Tak sampai beberapa detik, pemuda itu jatuh.

Bruk!

Tewas.

Senyum melengkung dari bibir Shinya ketika Kaoru kehilangan nyawanya. Mendadak, tubuh Toshiya lunglai dan ikut ambruk menyusul Kaoru. Tenaganya habis. Hal selanjutnya yang terjadi, Shinya membuka pintu studio dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Sekilas, senyuman sinis itu nampak dari bibirnya yang jingga.

Tugas kami para iblis, adalah untuk menyesatkan kalian. Kebahagiaan kami adalah melihat kehancuran dari manusia itu sendiri. Perbuatan bodoh kalian yang selalu meributkan hal-hal yang tidak logis. Jika kami berhasil membuat kehancuran, itu artinya, kami telah membuat kerajaan kami berdiri semakin kokoh.

Semua yang kami lakukan adalah sebuah perencanaan. Sebuah bisikan yang menggoda. Bisikan yang berbalut kesenangan dan kebaikan, tetapi menyimpan maksud untuk menjerumuskan kalian. Bentuk dan rupa kami samarkan, dengan balutan senyum dan canda. Semata hanya untuk menjerat kalian.

Segala amarah, nafsu dan kedengkian adalah butiran dosa yang kami cari. Kami membantu memupuk keserakahan, kecemburuan, kemarahan dan angkara murka. Hingga kalian menuruti kami, dan mau bergabung menjadi seorang budak. Manusia yang diperbudak oleh Iblis.

Terima kasih untuk menjadi korban kami hari ini. Esok, kami memulai dengan tugas yang baru. Sama dengan hari ini, menebarkan dosa dan menjadikan kalian sebagai pendosa.

Budak kami. Para Iblis.

…

Biip. Biip. Biip.

Kyo melirik ponselnya yang berbunyi. Ia mengambil dan melihat nama seseorang yang tak asing terpajang di layarnya.

"Hallo, Shinya?"

_"__Hallo, Kyo-san. Bisa kita bertemu besok?"_

"Tentu…"

Satu ajakan telah kalian terima, maka bersiaplah untuk menerima ajakan-ajakan kami selanjutnya.

**FINISH**


End file.
